Love and war in the KHR world
by BlackQween
Summary: My friend and I found ouselves in the KHR world. This is our adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Sora POV**

"Sara come!You promised me you will watch anime with me today!" a childish voice said.  
>"I wonder why i accepted to waste time like this?"I said to my friend Laura likes this anime reborn, i think , and she wants to show it to me too since she became obssesed with it. Sometimes i wonder how we became friends, we are so different in our personalities, but she is a good friend.<br>"If you want let's play this game it's with the characters from the anime, that way you'll learn how hot they are then wach the anime with me." To prove haw mature she is she stuck her tounge at me then started laughing.  
>Watching her with a blank expression i said " after that we'll watch a movie ok?You said if i watch anime with you after we'll watch a movie." I don't want to lose all day watching anime.<br>"Fine!"She said pouting.  
>We started playing the game when the computer screen became is wrong with this thing? This has never happened before...<p>

"It's your computer ok?"I asked her trying to figure out wat's happening.  
>"Ugh..i don't know..it's the first time something like this happenned. Maybe it's a virus?'' she said unsure.<br>We were watching the screen when suddenly a light appeared out of nowhere and i blacked  
>out.<br>When i woke up i realized i was not in my friend's house but in some alley or something right on the ground. Beside me Laura still sleeping.  
>"Laura wake up and tell me i'm still sane or !"<br>"What...Let me sleep..."  
>"Wake up right now or i'm not going to buy your new game!"<br>"What?NOOO! you primised...wait were are we ?"She asked looking around.  
>"That's what i wanted to know."I said angrily.<br>Then she brightened and said happily.  
>"I know where we are!We are in Nanimori."Then she started jumping around.<br>Sometimes she can be annoyng with her too happy character.  
>"Where?I don't know this Nanimori! Where are we? We're not dead right?" I started paniching in my mind.<br>"We are in the anime!"  
>"What anime?And i don't think you can go into an anime."This is confusing.<br>"The one i wanted to show we can actually meet them. This is awesome!" She said bouncing all over the place, i have to wonder doesn't she realise in what situation are we?  
>"Even if this was possible we don't have money or a house...we have to go to<br>school...Ahhhh...I hate this.." I don't like to be unprepared.  
>"Let's go to the school!But why are you so short?Now that i look at you you look<br>just like a doll!"  
>"I am not cute! And why am i so short!It's not fair!""I said i realized that i am shorter and i look like when i was 14 years old. My skin is still very pale, my long black and straight hair is the same but i feel small...it's not like i was very tall either but now i look like a kid. Laura is a litle more tanned, her skin is a beautifull peach color that compliments her shorter than mine, shoulder-lenght blonde hair. My blue eyes look cold and with myblank face i scare people away. It's not that i'm a bad person just i don't deal with emotions very well. I always envied her green eyes that draw you in. She was the one with more friends.<br>"Well let's go."  
>While we were walking i checked my backpack and i found what i was looking for my laptop. Now we can get money and what else we need.<br>We walked for 10 minutes but we got nowhere.  
>"Laura!We are lost aren't we?"<br>"Well...This is my firt time here..haha..but don't worry we should find something..."  
>"I'm gonna ask those boys there."<br>She looked at them then at me.  
>"We are lucky that is Tsuna and his's friends. Let's go!" Then she ran to them.<br>"Ughh...wait for me."  
>"Hi!"She said to them but the smaller boy looked frightened,one was glaring and one was...<br>smiling? there was a small baby in a suit on the small's boys shoulder. What kind of anime  
>is this?<br>"Ughh... my friend and I are new and kinda lost could you tell us where  
>Nanimori school is?" Why do i have to talk i'm not that sociable... but my friend just stands there with an idiotic expression on her face.<br>The baby looked at me smiled then kicked the smaller must have hurt i thought looking at the scene.  
>"Ahhh!Reborn,,,"He said loocking at the baby.<br>"Tsuna introduse yourself."  
>"Ahh...I'm Tsuna and this is Gokudera and Yamamoto."He said pointing at the 2 boys blushing.<br>"Juudaime!Maybe they are spies."The silver haired boy said.  
>"Gokudera-kun..."said Tsuna looking unconfortable.<br>"Maaa Gokudera be calm."Said Yamamoto smiling.  
>Is this boy always smiling i was wondering.<br>"I am Sakura and this is Sora."She said looking at me.  
>What?WHo?<br>"Ahh...that's right we were looking for the school. We just enrolled to Nanimori. "  
>"Ahh we were going there too. We can go togheter...if you'd like o-of c-course."Said the boy Tsuna blushing and stuttering a little.<br>I looked at him and said:  
>"You are taller then me..."I said and he blushed.<br>"Haha looks like you are still the smallest Sora."Said my friend with a grin on her face .  
>"Ughh..I am not small!"I said glaring at her.<br>"By the way do you know a house for rent because i don't want to stay at a hotel."I asked  
>them.<br>"There is the house next to Tsuna's house. We can show you after school." said Reborn.  
>"Thank you for our help.''<br>"Hahaha..."Laughed Yamamoto.'' It's ok ,we're glad to help.''

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

I can't believe we are actually here, if this is a dream i don't want to wake up.I actually met Tsuna and it would be nice if my grumpy friend would stop glaring at doesn't realize how cute she is and people want to be her friends. She is a genius,a hacker, she knows how to make money and i'm happy to have her  
>as a friend but she should stop doing those things.<br>We were walking and came in front of the school and beside the gate there was Hibari!  
>I can't believe he is so... hot... Ohh! he's comming over. When i looked behind i saw Tsuna and he was bullied by two tall boys.I hope Sora won't do anything stupid..but too late she went to the tallest one and punched him right in the face then he fell down.<br>"Trash shouldn't live."She said with a sweet voice. Then Hibari came and when they saw him  
>they ran.<br>"Ahhh...Hi...Hibari..."said Tsuna looking scared.  
>"Herbivores why are you crowding?"He said glaring at us.<br>"I haven't seen you two before."He said looking at me then at Sara.  
>"They are new here.."said Tsuna fidgeting.<br>"We are about to enroll here."Said my friend with a blank expresiion. She rarely shoes emotion  
>only when she is angry.<br>"I'll take you to the director's office but rest of you go to class."He said while glaring, then started walking to  
>the school.<br>"I'm gonna go enroll us to the school. You go with them.I'll see you later."Then she left after him.  
>"I can't believe Hibari can be nice..."said Tsuna with a shocked face.<br>Then Reborn kicked him.  
>"Go or you will be late."said Reborn.<br>"'Sakura-chan you will come with us right?"He asked me.  
>"Ahh thatìs right."<br>We entered the classroom and i saw Kyoko.  
>"Hi.I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. You are new here right?"She asked me smiling.<br>"Yes we just enrolled here."I said returning the smile.  
>"Nice to meet name is Sakura."<br>"Well Sakura-chan you can stay beside Tsuna , that seat is empty."  
>"Okay thanks."Then i sat beside him..ahh...I wonder what Sora<br>is doing. Suddenly the teacher came in , behing him was stanting Sora.  
>"Class today we have two new students. Come and introduse yourself."<br>"Sakura come here."Said my friend to me.I went in front beside her.  
>" My name is Sakura , nice to meet you."<br>"And i'm Sora.I'm 14 and my friend is you're wondering i skipped a grade that's all."She said in monotone.  
>She really doesn't like to talk much but she is cute and by the loocks the boys were showing her<br>i think she will have her own fanclub.I am more shy and i blend more with the crowd i wanted  
>to be popular too...<br>"Well Sora-san you can stay next to Tsuna and Sakura-san next to Gokudera-san."  
>Then we continued with the brought me the books and some textbooks and pens.<br>I always wonder where does she gets these she looked at me,smiled and said:  
>"I got them from some students that were skipping school in the bathroom."<br>Sometimes she can be scary...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora POV**

The lunch break came and we went with the boys on the roof to eat.I still can't believe that i enrolled in a new school and we still don't have a place to stay. I feel like i'm in a bad dream but when i look at my friend's happy face i can't say anything...somehow we'll manage i hope.

"What do you usually do after school?"i asked the boys.

"Well i am in the baseball club. You could join if you'd like, it's really fun."said Yamamoto smilling. This boy smiles too much, i wonder is he really that cheerfull or stupid...maybe he's just naive but he seems really nice.

"I don't know very much...i go home afterschool but you can ask Hibari..i don't recomend you to go to him...he

is kinda scary.."said Tsuna.

"Where can i find him?"

'' Hiieee! This is a bad ideea...Hibari doesn't like crowds or i don't think he likes people in general...'' said Tuna in a scared voice.

"Sakura are you staying here or come with me?"i asked my friend.

"i'll stay here." Looking at her i realized that she wanted to spend more time to know the boys but i need more information about this school.

''I can show you the Reception Room. That's where Hibari usually is.''

''Thank you Yamamoto. See you later Sakura, call me if you need me.''

'' Yes. Be carefull.''

'' This way.'' said Yamamoto. After a 10 minutes walk we reached the Reception Room. After Yamamoto had left i gathered my courage and knocked on the door. I hope this will go well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari POV<strong>

Today two new students enrolled in Nanimori. The short girl in particular caught my attention.I find her almost cute but i will never show it openly. But if they bring trouble to my school they are in real trouble. People may not believe that i would want to date girls but i'm still a boy. But it's better to let them think that way i don't have to show any weakness if i want to keep order in Nanimori. Still deep in my thoughts a knok was heard at the door. Who would disturb me at this hour?

''Enter.''

Well guess who entered just the person i needed now i just have to find more information about her and her friend.

''Well do you need something?'' i asked the girl trying not to sound too angry. People usually get scared when talking to me but to my surprise she stayed calm. Hmm...this is interesting.

"I wanted to know if this school approves part-time jobs."She said to me. I realized that she always wears a

blank face and speaks in monotone. I wonder what faces can she make...if i ...hmmm let's not think about it.

"Well first you need to sit down."

"Ahh...thank you."

"So why did you move in Nanimori?"

"Personal reasons. But i have some questions.'' She is really vague but i'll not push the subject i know that i will find what i need someway or another.

"Like...?"

"We came in a hurry so we don't really have a place to stay. Do you know a good hotel or rented house?''

"Do you like this town?"I asked her changing the subject.

"We just arrived , still don't have a place to stay and i don't want to stay at this point. It looks peacefull...'' Well that's good to know.

"If i found something i'll tell you. Leave your phone number so i can contact you."

"Ok, here.''

* * *

><p><strong>Sora POV<strong>

This boy is really handsome but is kind of intimidating.

"Ahh Hibari do you know when our uniforms will be ready?" i asked.

"Come tomorrow here to get them." Looking at his office i realized that he is really organized, maybe he's a bit of a neat freak...

Then the school bell interupted our conversation. I realised that i spent too much time ... ahh! i don't know where Tsuna lives...

"Ahhh Hibari..."He was writing something but at the sound of my voice stopped and looked at me.

"Do you know where Tsuna lives?"

"Are you friends with that herbivore?"

"My friend is with him and i need to find her ..."

"I can take you to his house if you would like."

"Thank you.I really don't know..." He doesn't seem so scary as Tsuna makes him to be...but then he interrupted my thoughts by saying

"But you will have to go on a date with me." HA! What is he asking me!

''What !'' Ouch! that hurt , my voice got too high.

''Do i need to repeat myself?'' He seems angry now...well i don't have anything to lose so...

''Ok.'' This could be a good oportunity for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

After school ended the boys and I gathered at Tsuna's house. I can't believe I met Tsuna's mother, she is really nice...i still think this is a dream and i'll have to wake up soon... i'm wondering what Sora is doing. Maybe I should go back to school , she doesn't know where Tsuna lives...

"Sakura-chan Sora is here." After hearing Tsuna's mother voice she came to me.

"Ahhh Sora!How did you foound Tsuna's house?" I should not be surprised she is a smart girl.

"Kyoya brought me here."She said in monotone.

"Kyoya?As in Hibari!" What is happening, is the world ending? From the anime Hibari was not a friendly person. Now i really have a reason to worry about her.

"Yes."

"Hi-Hibari was here..?"Asked Tsuna frightned.

"He left...By the way the house that was for rent have you seen it yet?"She asked looking at me.

"It was sold."Said Tsuna.'' I asked my mother.''

"Well we have to find a hotel soon, then i need to install my computers and get to work. Do you guys have time to help us looking ?"She asked looking at Tsuna.

"Ugh..."But before he could respond Reborn kicked him.

"Of course they will help but only if you will join Tsuna's family."said Reborn.

"Ahhhhh!Reborn stop dragging people into this..."said Tsuna distressed.

"What family?"Sora asked confused.

"Tsuna is the tenth mafia boss of the Vongola family."

"Reborn!"Yelled Tsuna.

"It's the most powerfull mafia family."Said Reborn proud.

I know my friend and now she is thinking what advantages this could bring us.

"Ok...What about you Sakura?"She asked me.

"Ok...By the way why do you call Hibari by his firts name?"

"He asked me to."

"Hibari really asked you?"Asked Tsuna shocked.

" now we have to find a hotel." She said changing the subject. I wonder what happened in the time she was with Hibari. But i know she will tell me after all i'm her best friend so i'll just have to wait.


End file.
